To Whom to Pray
by YokaiHeart
Summary: Steve loses Peggy again. Rated T cause it's my default rating.


**A/N: Just a little plot bunny I have running around. I'm currently working on my first multi-chapter story, yay!  
**

**Anyways, please R&R. We writers have to get better somehow :)  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Pray**

Steve stared blankly at the stars. The rain helped to hide his tears. He felt as if his heart had been ripped to pieces. He had lost the love of his life not once, but twice. Peggy, his beloved Peggy had died. He had found her not even a week earlier, thanks to Tony. The man had silently handed him a small notecard with an address written on it and told him to go to her, she was asking for him.

She had seen him on the news plenty of times since his return, but had been too weak to do anything. Her son had been the one to email Stark. It had taken weeks before Stark had found the email, it had been sent to his business address (the only one the public knew) among the hundreds of other emails he received daily. He had immediately contacted the man and finally Steve could see her.

When he had first seen her in the hospital room, he had cried. He was glad that he came alone; he didn't want the team to see him break like this. She looked just like she did so long ago, but so different. Her curly brown hair was now short and white. Her slim form was now entirely too thin. Her naturally pale skin even paler. One thing that didn't change was that she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

But she was dying.

Ninety-eight years old. She had lived to be ninety-eight and he had missed almost all of it. He was glad she had moved on and had a family. At least she had someone during his absence. Her husband had died two years earlier. She had returned to her maiden name. They had been married for fifty-nine years and had three children, two boys and a girl. The sons had been named Steven and Roger. Roger had been the one to contact Stark. She had waited eleven years after his "death" before she married. A small part of him is still jealous and it makes him guilty.

The doctors had said he was probably the only reason she was still alive. The sheer force of will was a powerful thing. She wanted to see him one last time before she died. Maybe it was a cruel sort of irony. She had had to listen to him die and was forced to live without him; now it was his turn.

Three days. That was all they had before she passed. Three days of reminiscing. Three days of trading stories of their lives. Three days for their love to bloom again before she was ripped away from him.

She had not died quietly in her sleep like he had hoped. She had choked while gasping for air. Her lungs had stopped working. He was glad it didn't take long. He could still see the fear in her eyes. It would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Her funeral had been small. Only family and a few friends were invited. As her coffin was lowered into the ground, he had felt the last bits of his heart shrivel away. He wished Stark had never found that email. He would have rather not known. But at the same time, he is thankful.

He stood in front of her tombstone for hours. The rain was fitting. It was as if the world was grieving for the loss. He liked to think so. He felt so lost, just like when he first woke up seventy years into the future. Only this time, he wasn't sure if he could be found again. His fingers traced the deep engravings of the stone.

_Peggy Carter_

_1914 – 2012_

_Loving Wife and Mother_

And carved underneath it all was a star. He had fallen to his knees and cried.

Surprisingly, Thor had been the one to come for him. The god of thunder had been unusually quiet. He had let him mourn his heart out. When he was finally exhausted and couldn't shed anymore tears, he had finally spoken.

"Thor?"

"Yes, my friend?" The God's voice was oddly soft.

"You're a god, right?" He already knew the answer.

If Thor was confused by the question, he didn't show it. "I am."

"And Loki is a god? And your father?"

"They are."

"And there are hundreds of other gods and goddesses from your world? And you're all busy with your daily lives and protecting your world?"

"Yes."

In a hoarse and broken whisper he finally asked the one question he wanted, needed to know. "Then who do I pray to?" He was lost. Was there anyone out there that listened? Was there someone looking out for them, for him, who could give guidance when they needed it?

Thor's blue eyes were soft and filled with an ancient knowledge. "All we gods and goddesses listen to the prayers of mortals." He gently grasped Steve's shoulder. "You simply need to pray and many of us will hear you."

"Even you?" Fresh tears he didn't know he still had spilled from his eyes.

"I always listen." Thor's voice seemed to echo throughout his entire being, both terrifying in its power and at the same time comforting.

For the second time that night, Steve fell to his knees. Both his hands grasped the one Thor had lain on his shoulder. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked into Thor's eyes once more before he bowed his head.

He prayed. As he prayed, Thor listened.

He prayed for forgiveness, for strength. He prayed for Peggy's children, and for her soul to find peace. He prayed until he couldn't think of anything else to pray for.

He would get through this.

He would be okay.

Someone was looking out for him, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know where this came from. Just something I was curious about I guess. Got a little away from me towards the end, I'm sure you all can tell :)  
**

**So whatcha think? Like it? Hate it?**


End file.
